Going Back
by CowboyBen
Summary: Just Adachi. That's simply what she thinks of herself. But when she was given this simple opportunity of going back to the past and redeeming the family's pride, she accepts it. She just doesn't know what lies in front of her, I guess. [Starts as 80xOC, but you won't know how it will turn out unless you continue reading it] ((Yes, yes, the title sucks, and the summary sucks.))


A/N: Okay, I really planned on posting this last February, (because I felt encouraged by xxHomra4everxx((is that your username?)), but I felt like wanting to post an 8059 fic as my first fanfic... but...I...can't... so... please...just...read.

* * *

Those amber brown eyes never seem to lose its beauty, whether it twinkles in delight, turns cold with impatience or trembles in worry.

Like it does right now.

The owner of these eyes, heavenly eyes, I think, is telling me to make sure that I am safe (?). . . Well, I can't really process what he is saying. All I know is that his eyes are wiggling vigorously like worms, but are still the most beautiful thing I ever saw.

"I just want you to go back her—are you listening?" He snapped his fingers at me, awakening me from my gaze.

"Huh? What were you saying?" I wondered while looking at anything else besides his eyes. Ugh. He caught me again.

He chuckled at my uneasy gesture, but immediately stopped and said, "Haayyy. . . All those efforts of explaining went down the drain. Whoosh." All these he said while making weird wave gestures with his hands.

I knit my eyebrows at him, "What are you talking about?"

I ain't gonna tell you, daydreamer," and crosses his arms as if feigning to be a grumpy four-year-old who was not given his candy, or was never allowed to ride on a unicorn.

Ahh. . . This is Yamamoto Takeshi, a 26-year-old hit man who you could rely on when it comes to persistence and acting like a child. Sometimes it is annoying. Nevertheless, he is still cute.

"Pwease?" I beg, while batting my eyelids *I normally don't do that*

"No," he said firmly, "but I know someone who can."

"Who?"

"Pelican!" *How lame, Yamamoto, how lame*

I gape at him. Is he freaking kidding me? I push my chin up to close my mouth.

I tell you. he is tryin' to mock me.

So I mock him back.

I brought my phone out and called my friend named Felicia, nicknamed Peli. She answered, "Oh Hello~ I'm so glad you called. Would you like to come over at our place? I baked some blueberry cheesecake, your favorite-" I interrupt her (Well, she'd never stop, I guess) "Maybe some other time, Peli. I just called to ask you what Yamamoto-"

She barged in, "Oh, bring your boyfriend with you, ok? I'm sure it will be FUN!"

I swear I could here the malice behind those words. "He is NOT my boyfriend!"

_But I wish he wa-_

"I will just ask you whether you could tell me what he told me."

She muttered under her breath, "I love you."

I cut the call off, simply because I know that I won't get any more sane answers from her.

"Peli didn't answer. Peli can't," I say to him.

He was silent. Hah. He didn't say anything else, so I say, "Just tell m-"\

"Then Toucan will give you the answer!" he snickers.

I gape more wildly at him. So wild that a fly can easily enter and have a nice breeding place inside. This time, I can't afford to close it myself, so Yamamoto closed it, putting a hand on my chin and pushed it upward, shutting my mouth closed.

Sigh. I know, I know. I can do nothing anymore. "If that's the case," I say while removing his rough hands from my face, "Then Adachi Haruka-san will already 's nothing more to say, eh?" I started to walk away, feeling reather hollow and bitter inside. My guts are gnawing on me, like I have been such a coward and doidn't have the courage to say those words, three little words, that I have been longing to say for a long time.

I bite my lip and say, in spite of my hesitations, "Goodby-" I haven't even finished what I was saying when the baseball idiot grabbed my hand , sending ripples through my skin and making my face loke like a ripe tomato about to burst.

"Ruka-chan" he started - and all the while I was wondering what the hell was with the name calling and the -chan- "I was just telling you some precautionary measures, but I figured you won't need reminding." He muttered to himself "Of course; after all, she's that smart."

All these he said while pulling me closer to him, and I can't stop thinking about the increasing proximity between us... I can't help but imagine filling that small space, so that nothing else would be left- What am I thinking?

"Yamamoto!" I shouted to distract me from **_those_** thoughts.

"Shh.. no need to holler. What is it?" We were so near... His breath, yes, his breath, I could already feel on my nose.

"I...umm..."

He backed away, saying, "Oh, sorry for making you uncomfortable... I guess"

"No," I say. "I-I..." Damn! Why I can't say it? I blushed, embarrased.

He blinked at me, wondering why I am fighting myself, " You don't have to force-"

"I am not forcing anything!" I snapped. I _have _to say it! "Yamamoto, I-"

"It's really okay if you don't-"

"Would you just let me finish talking?"

"But you are forcing yourself!" He says while sympathetically smiling at himself, "Nevermind, I already know that you hate me."

I can't help but growl at him. I grabbed him by the collar and said," Why don't you realize? I like you, damn it." I repeat while beating him chest, " I really, really like you, Takeshi-kun."

I was so exasperated and so anxious that a tear fell from my eye without my knowledge. But before I could even wipe it with the back of my over-used hand, he kissed those tears away. . . Is it possible? Him.. liking me?

_No,_ the not-so confident part of me reasoned, _you are so dumb and useless. He could get girls a lot prettier and smarter that you._

But still...

"Age doesn't mattert with love, right?" I heard himsay, his lips still on my cheeks. "If two people love one another, well, it wouldn't matter if they are with an age gap, right?"

"Yes," I heard myself say. "It wouldn'ty matter."

At first there was an uneasy, pregnant, silence.

Then suddenly, as if pulled by a mighty, unknown force, he leaned slowly at me.

It was akin to a romantic novel, the protagonist spending all their time together, as if they were destined for each other; however, they struggled to hide their love for the other, only to find out that they were head over heel since they met on the balcony.

He closed the gap and went deeper and deeper...

* * *

Shucks... It might sound too childish at the start (I'm not used to using a girl's POV, for goodness' sake!) but I hope my next updates will be better.

I'm your Huckleberry~


End file.
